


Second Chance

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-it fic, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Simons turn to carry Raphael’s lifeless body. The night air was crisp, giving that winter was slowly creeping up but the cold air wasn’t what caused Simon to shiver and feel that the blood that ran in his vain were frozen. No. It was the fact that he was carrying Raphael. Raphael was dead. Gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr @sadlyamundane.

It was Simons turn to carry Raphael’s lifeless body. The night air was crisp, giving that winter was slowly creeping up but the cold air wasn’t what caused Simon to shiver and feel that the blood that ran in his vain were frozen. No. It was the fact that he was carrying Raphael. Raphael was dead. Gone.And Simon couldn’t process the thought that the man he once thought that was invisible,no one can harm him because Raphael was tough, laid motion less.  
As they walked to hotel Dumort Clary is shaken with tears, she was partly responsible for this. Magnus couldn’t even bring himself to be with them to deliver the New York clan leaders body to the night children. The boy he once saved from himself all those decades ago, one of his closest friend was gone just like that and for the first time in a long time the warlock regrets his immortality.  
Simon looked at the body in his arms. Raphael’s eyes were shut and his face looked so peaceful, so handsome and Simon regrets ever calling Raphael a monster. Because Raphael Santiago was no monster, but an angel. He was wearing the same suit that he had loaned Simon to wear to Alec’s supposed-to-be-wedding.  
Stan, Lilly and Elliot stood at the front of the Hotel Dumort, the other clan members scattered around them. Lily gripped on to Stan’s upper arm as the shadowhunters and Simon came closer.  
Before Simon could even react Stan had taken Raphael’s body and Lilly had him pinned to the ground. Izzy, Clary and Jace were surrounded by the other vampires. “You did this to him fledgling, this is all your fault” no it wasn’t it couldn’t be, it was Camille she had driven the strake in Raphael’s chest, Simon saw it with his own eyes. He screamed and begged but she did it anyways.  
“If you hadn’t let her out, he would have been fine” okay, yes, he did do that but Jocelyn had to be saved. “I should just kill you now” Lilly hissed, her fangs too close for Simon’s liking.  
“Leave him alone” he heard Clary shouted out. No maybe death was the punishment Simon needed. Death was probably too easy punishment for what he had done and look of disappointment and heartbreak that was written on Raphael’s face when Simon choose Clary.He never accepted the fact that he was madly and uncontrollably in love with Raphael Santiago. Of course he always knew that he was attracted to the older vampire but love was never a thought in Simons mind, even someone blind could tell that he looked at Raphael at little too much and a little too long for it to just be a little crush and he hadn’t realized that until he was crying blood and cradling Raphael’s corpse.  
“He loved you” Simone thought that her words were a figment of his imagination because her grip on his neck was too tight but then he remembered that he had no need to breath and her words were true because hello he didn’t have an oxygen shortage in his brain. “You don’t deserve to die, you deserve to live and live a life without love and feel what he felt the night you chose to betray our family, choose to betray him”. With that Lilly’s weight was lifted off of Simon but he felt as if her words carried more pressure.  
The vampires retreated into their home, the sun was due to rise any time now. “I’ll see you back at the institute” Simon nodded to the shadowhunters.  
He had locked himself in his room in the basement, his door would occasionally open to collect the packet of blood that Alec or Izzy dropped off at his door. It’s been a week and Lilly’s word kept playing in his head like those terrible songs that plays in a supermarket and even when you get home it’s in your head and you find yourself humming to it.  
He did that to Raphael, he was the cause of the older vampires death, he was the cause that there is no Raphael to roll his eyes at him and mumble in Spanish and oh god no Raphael for him to finally confess his love for, no Raphael. And maybe Simon is prepared to spend eternity with Raphael because his betrayal caused this much.  
Had he only have another way to wake Jocelyn up and stop Valentine he would. Because over the little time he had spent and the hotel Dumort the vampires had become his family too, sweet Lilly that took him into her room away from the watchful eyes of everyone and let him rant about his nightmares and fears and Raphael and his stupid training, Stan that allowed Simon to install a gaming system so that when Raphael was being an ass, he could sneak away to Stan’s room to play games on till he was ready to face Raphael again. Elliot that offered Simon his clothes after Raphael keep nagging about the fledgling’s wardrobe. The other vampires laughing at his stupid pop culture references even though they didn’t really get it.  
But no he made a decision that he convinced himself was for Jocelyn because she was a second mother to him but he knew deep down he only did it because it was Clary and now Clary was spending all her time with Jace (who is surprise, surprise not her brother). He thought that maybe he could be her night in shining armor but his decision cost him his true love.  
Clary was a mess, she used the excuse of having Jace back to stay away from her best friend because he was hurting and she was to blame, she had wanted to book of the white, she had asked for Simon’s help, she had helped Camille being free, she caused Raphael to die. Raphael was gone and Simon was with them but he wasn’t at the same time because he’s dead too (not in the undead vampire way) he’s just surviving because they wouldn’t let him slip, because Isabelle and Alec carries blood for him everyday, because Jace checks up on him everyday/night to make sure that Simon was okay or still there even if he was not okay. He’s scared and alone and it’s all her fault because all she ever did was take and take because she knew that she’s Clary and he’s Simon and he would give her anything if she asked him to and now he’s left with nothing.  
Alec knew that Magnus had a special relationship with the vampire but for that bond to be so strong for his boyfriend to shut him out, worried the young shadowhunter a lot. “Magnus” he called, his voice echoing through the warlocks loft. The lights were off and food boxes and books were all scattered about the floor. As he inspected further he found a light coming from Magnus’ bedroom. He found the other man sitting amongst large piles of ancient looking books. His hair a complete mess and hello this is Magnus Bane the man lives to look good. Bags were present under his eyes and oh boy he really needed some sunlight. “Alexander, thank god you’re here, we need to get to the institute, I need Simon”. Okay so Alec was positive something was wrong because he actually called Simon by his right name and Magnus had made it his personal goal to call the boy anything but his name.  
Before Alec could get a word in a purple flash appears and the portal opens and Magnus has already step through it. Alec quickly grabbed hold of Magnus arm and got into the portal. “Where’s Simon” Magnus asked loudly as they step in the institute, all eyes landed on him, no one said a word. “Oh by the angels” signed Magnus over dramatically. “Alexander take me to Raph’s fledgling, now” Magnus demanded.  
Alec quickly nodded in the direction of the basement and took the lead. “Magnus what’s going?” Isabelle asked noting the urgency in the warlocks eyes. “Find biscuits and Jonathan”. Isabelle didn’t need to be told twice, she made a turn towards the kitchen where Jace and Clary were having lunch.  
“Go away” Simon groaned. Why couldn’t these people leave him alone to his misery. “Simon please open the door it’s important” Magnus called, slamming his 10,000 page book (that was also 1,000 years old) on the door out of frustration. “Simon, we can save Raphael”


	2. Part 2

Simon felt his knees wobble as he flung the door to his room open. “H-how” he choked out, his throat burned from hunger, he could hear the beating of Magnus and Alec’s heart, feel the blood flowing from through their vain. He heard the sounds of footsteps echoing down the hall. He wanted to scream out in triumph ‘look Raph I learned to use my enhanced sense, you always pestered me about it didn’t you’ his vision blurred as more bloody tears poured from his eyes.   
Magnus allowed the fledgling to collapse onto his shoulder. Simons body shake violently with each sob, “I’m so sorry” he cried “he I-”. “Shh Simon” Magnus cooed “I miss him too” Magnus rubbed the other boys back gently “but we can save him, you can save him, Simon”. Simon lifted his head and wiped his eyes. “W-what do we do, I’ll do anything”.   
**  
“No, absolutely not” Clary snapped, her arms crossed lazily in front of her chest “I’m not risking my best friends life”. “Clary is right” Isabelle agreed “you said it yourself Magnus, one word of the spell said wrong or one line missing from the rune could kill Simon”. Magnus scoffed at the two of them “Raphael was one of my best friends, and if I’m not mistaken, he had risked his life for you people on more than one occasion”. “Both of you are being unreasonable, Raphael gave you the option to save Simon, Clary please don’t take away Magnus’ only option of saving his, he couldn’t do anything about Ragnor but this is possible.” Alec stepped in.  
Simon felt trapped, he wanted to be the one that decided what to do not them. The room stood divided, Clary and Isabelle felt that the risk of losing Simon was greater than bring back someone they didn’t think was important. Magnus held his ground with wanting to give Simon the option and Alec was standing by Magnus’ side. Jace What’s his name? was Switzerland (his words not mine).  
“Clary don’t act like you wouldn’t do this if it was someone you love” Magnus snarled “your determination to save your mother killed Raphael, you’re to blame”. Clary blinked away the tears forming in her eyes, did they think she didn’t know that, she’s the reason many things happened but knowing that it was her persistence to wake Jocelyn up had ruined her best friend.   
“Help us please” Simon spoke, his voice just above a whisper. “Fine” Clary caved. Simon pulled his best friend into his arms, and for the first time in a long time Simon Lewis felt that he could fix something rather than breaking it.  
**  
Simon sipped on a glass of blood in his room while Magnus made preparations for the spell. Simon felt like this was something out of a story, vampires and shadowhunters and warlocks, had someone told him this a year ago he would have had them checked out but then a handsome vampire that was too grumpy for his own good kidnapped him and Simon’s whole life was turned upside down (Simon himself being literally turned upside down, several times too). Jace was making small talk but Simon couldn’t bring himself to listen to whatever the blonde was going on about. His mind wondered about seeing Raphael alive again, undead again? whatever, he just wanted to be able to see the other male, with his stupid expensive jackets and smirk and oh boy Simon really was in love.  
Simon was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t realize that the blonde was replaced with a red head. “Simon” Clary called again, louder this time. “What” the boy answered still half dazed out. “You look out of it” she answered. “Sorry” he muttered. “Hey listen I just want you to know you don’t ha-” “I do Clary” Simon cutted her off, knowing exactly where their conversation was headed. “He did so much for me, Clary, I love him” the words felt like silk flowing out of Simon’s mouth, he had told himself a thousand time that he was in love with Raphael Santiago, he knew it to true but it felt even better to tell someone else. Because he loved Raphael Santiago and that was something that shouldn’t be hidden, it was a feeling so great Simon thought the world should know about it and now magnificent warlock had given him the chance to tell his world, his Raphael that he love him.   
**  
Simon stood in the middle of a circle, 5 different complex drawings surrounded him, Simon didn’t understand or wanted to understand what they were. Had he been alive, his heart would have been hammering against his chest in excitement.  
Alec, Isabelle, Alec, Jace and Magnus all stood infront a different rune. “Thank you, this means alot to him” Magnus was beaming with happiness as he spoke. “Remember Simon, this will fell like a dream to you, you’ll have hold on to the dream make the change”. Simon nodded, he knew what he needed to do. Magnus began muttering the incantations and world around Simon turned black. Magnus’ voice grew weaker and weaker in Simon’s ear until it was no more.  
A different voice came, the voice of an angel, his angel. Raphael. “Dios Lewis are you listening to me”.


	3. Part 3

Simon’s eyes drifted back to focus as his Raphael’s voice becomes closer. Simon head jolted up in surprise as someone snapped their fingers infront of his face “I’ve never thought this day would come but Simon could you please say something” worried filled the other males voice and Simon’s stomach flipped.

“M'fine” he mumbled, he was just dreaming okay, one can be sitting in a chair while getting a briefed on vampire affairs and doze off. Camille being freed, betrayal to the clan, Raphael dying, it didn’t happen because Raphael was here in front of him with his hair perfectly styled and his damned suits that makes him even more perfect and oh boy his hand on Simon’s thigh, dangerously close to Simon’s hand that was on his lap. Okay breathe Simon breath, actually no breathing would make things look odd because he’s a vampire and he doest need to breath but oh god Raphael is touching him, in a soft gentle way.

“….the vampire clan leader from New Jersey is coming for a meeting next” Raphael droned on and Simon nodded his head here and there to make sure his mentor knew that he had his ‘full’ attention.  
“You know for shadowhunters you don’t do much shadow hunting” holy fucking shit, nothing had Simon’s attention now more that this, because Clary and Isabelle is here to talk to Camille, God please let it not be that because if it is, that dream,that dream could come true.  
“We need to talk to Camille” welp shit there it is. The rest of the conversation is a blur but he knows where this is going and before he knows it Simon is dragging Raphael to the side .  
“Remember what you need to do Simon” Magnus’s voice echoed through his head.  
“Look we can’t let them anywhere near Camille” Simon said and Raphael looks taken back because Simon wants to go against the red head that he would steal the moon for if she asked.  
“Valentine might have the cup but we can’t risk Camille getting out” Raphael nodded and then turned back to the shadowhunters.  
“Please” Clary pleaded. Raphael opened his mouth to answer but Simon was already ahead of him. “We can’t do that” he said flatly, he kept his focus away from his best friend and focused on Raphael. He knew how this would end and he wasn’t going down that path, again.  
“Simon if he’s mak-” “As his advisor I’m doing what’s best for our people, Camille’s far too dangerous to be let out” The words burned against his throat, not in the way it burned when he tried to say God or when he was hungry but in the way that made him know that his choice was a little selfish but for the best.  
“The best we can do is let you see the rest of her things” Raphael said cutting the growing tension in the room “but like Simon said talking to her is out of the question”. He called Stan over and gave him the orders. Simon watched with relief as the two shadowhunters retreated.

“Why did you do that?” Raphael questioned when everyone cleared out of the room and they were left alone. Simon’s unneeded breath hitched in his throat, why did he do it?. “I know where my loyalties lie” Simon murmured. “It’s with you” he said feeling a little courageous and stepping closer to older vampire. Every step he took forward, Raphael took back, a teasing smirk on his lips “what are you doing Lewis” Raphael asked as his back was pressed against a wall.Simon looked down at Raphael, his eyes going back and forth from Raph dark ones to his plump lips. “I’m going to kiss you” Simon replied with a shrug before letting out soft laugh. “Then do it already, before I die of old age” Raphael joked pulling Simon closer. Simon obliged and pressed his lips to Raphael’s. The first kiss was soft and slowly. “I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you” Raphael whispered. “Well you should do it some more” Simone grinned before re connecting their lips. The second kiss was more passionate.

They broke apart by the sound of frantic footsteps running towards them.Stan. He looked terrible and Simon gut wrenched at the thought of what happened. “The shadow hunters, they freed Camille” he panted for the air he didn’t need. Raphael growled and was about to take off when Simon grab hold of him. “The sun has risen, we’ll deal with this tonight, we’ll do it together” Simon promised pressing a sloppy kiss on Raphael’s cheeks.The other boy relaxed his shoulders at Simon’s touch and nodded his head.

 

His nightmare will still come to pass if he doesn’t find away to fix this.


	4. Part 4

It had been a few weeks since Simon has last spoken to Clary. He honestly missed her but he was furious with what she and Isabelle did and their last phone conversation hadn’t ended well.

Clary had ringed him up the first thing after the sun had set the day following her releasing Camille. She told him that her mother was awake and she wanted to see him. Simon had inquired about Camille and Clary failed to respond, he had never yelled at her. But that night he had let everything out, he yelled and cursed and cried. 

At the end of the call, Raphael was there to hold him, not talk to him but hold him. Raphael hasn't spoken to Simon since the night of their kiss. Simon had a thousand questions her needed to be answered but Raphael had shut him out. 

Simon had thought that if he chose to stay with Raphael, the outcome would have been different, it was in a way, he still had the clan, he had Alec, yes Alec Lightwood of all people had called Simon to make sure everything was doing alright on his side, they weren’t friends but they had reached an understanding, Alec would call and keep him updated on the Jace situation and the whole Valentine ordeal.

It was Alec that had called him and asked, almost begged for an alliance with the Vampires. Simon took a shaky breath and knocked twice on the door of the main study of the Hotel Dumort. 

He pushed the door open after not getting a response. The room was dark, only one lamp was lit. It sat on the big mahogany desk, piles of paper littered the table top. The glow of the golden light illuminated Raphael’s sharp features beautifully, his head rested against the black leather chair he sat in. Simon could see the rise and fall of his chest with every unneeded breath he took. Raphael's eyes fluttered open and Simon's heart leapt, Raphael was truly beautiful.

“Hi, ” Simon waved awkwardly. “I spoke to the Lightwood boy already” Simon inwardly cringed at the sharpness of Raphael’s voice. Simon had heard the older vampire sound like that before. He often held a teasing tone whenever he spoke with Simon, but it had changed recently. 

“Good” Simon nodded his head. “So y-you um yo..” “yes the clan will help the shadow hunters, of course, our previous alliance is no longer relevant, the Fairchild girl and the Lightwood girl had made sure of that, but Valentine is a far bigger problem” Raphael began to dig through a stack of envelopes. Letters from other clans that Raphael had been corresponding with since Camille’s release, Simon had overheard this information from Stan, who was now Simon’s trainer.

“Yeah that’s great and all Raph”like always he earned a sharp glare for the nickname, and like always Simon shrugged it off. “I have other things to talk to you about”. 

“Dios, Lewis if you want your pillows to be fluffed I’ll have someone look into that” Raphael signed running a hand through his hair. 

Simon rolled his eyes and walked forward. “Raphael I’m serious”. He wanted to laugh because duh he wasn’t Sirius, oh his Harry Potter jokes. He slumped down into the smaller and harder and uglier chair in front of the table. “Well what do you want to talk about, I don’t have long here” Raphael dropped the envelopes and folded his hands on the table before nodding for Simon to go ahead.

“Well I mean, we di, and it’s y, can’t un..” Raphael groaned at Simon’s rambling. “Us, Raphael, I want to talk about us” Simon yelled. 

Raphel snorted, Simon was beginning to find Raphael a tiny bit overdramatic. “We have nothing to talk about” his jaws clenched tightly as the words seep through his barely parted lips. 

“Yes we do” Simon was on his feet again. “We kissed and now you won’t talk to me, if I’m in a room you walk out, Stan is training me now, now you won’t even look at me Raphael, please just look at me” Raphael had his back turned to Simon, his gaze fixed on the bright full moon. Simon’s entire body shook with anger, how could Raphael act like it was nothing, like he was nothing, Simon was sure the older vampire have some feelings for him.

“don’t tell me you didn’t feel it” Simon’s eyes burned and he wanted to cry so badly “look at me please, just talk to me” bloody tears fell from his eyes. Silence filled the room. The stood like that for god knows how long, with only the howling of the wind to remind Simon there was still the world beyond the confinement of the four walls of the study. 

“you used me Simon” Raphael’s voice was cracking and Simon could hear the disappointment. “Raph, I didn’t I swear” “you distracted me, you knew how I feel about you and you used it against me” the ceramic vase from the table now laid in a thousand little pieces on the floor. “you distracted me while they freed Camille”.

Raphael, please listen to me” Simon was now standing in front of the shorter boy, he used his right hand to tilt Raph’s chin upwards so that their eyes were locked. “I didn’t do anything like that, I promise, all I wanted was to make the right choice and we with you” Simon connected their lips, if he doesn’t kiss me back I’ll leave he thought to himself. But he did and Simon smiled.


	5. Part 5

It wasn’t until Simon had knocked down the glass of blood on the table did he let Raphael’s words completely hit him. “Alec called you?” he asked more to himself that Raphael. He pushed the older vampire away and began to pace back and forth. Hand running through his already dishevelled head. Raphael watched his boyfriend? was Simon his boyfriend? he wasn’t sure but the labels could wait. Right, then and there the most important thing was Simon, Simon who looked paler and was shaking, muttering things Raphael couldn’t put together. “Simon” he called to no avail. “Simon” he called gripping tightly onto the others shoulder in order to hold him in place. “We, you, you can’t help the shadow hunters” Simon’s body shudder as he took a big breath. Why was he breathing he’s dead. “Simon I thought you would want this” he did want to help, the war against Valentine was bad and Simon knew this battle would be particularly hard. “Can’t you at least stay here, and let the clan go help” again Simon knew this was all selfish, risking the clan, he knew without their leader they would never cooperate but he will be selfish if it meant saving Raphael. “You know I can’t do that,” Raphael said sternly. The expression on his father reminded Simon of the time he begged his mother to stay at aClary’s house when he was 8. He wanted to hide under his covers now like he did back then. “Raph” he cupped Raphael’s face in his hand and bring their lips together. “I’m scared” and that was the truth. He had done his part to stay by Raphael’s side but that wasn’t enough because Camille is still free. “I’ll protect you mi amor” Raphael smiled. Simon somehow knew that as the battle draws closer he would be the one to be protecting Raphael. The night quickly ends and the day is gone with it. Simon couldn’t sleep. he laid his head on Raphael’s chest and their bodies interwind. And as the sun set the uneasy feeling settled into his stomach. The DuMort feels empty and lifeless, like something had sucked the energy out of it, even with all of the night children hustling and bustling about, putting on their battle wear. The night air is cold on Simon’s skin as they walk the abandoned streets of New York city. It felt strange to see these streets that are often filled with the happy laughter of tourist and the busy bodies of people going back and forth to work. Simon walked a few strides behind Raphael, Lilly and Stan at his right. Elliot on Raphael’s other side. They were the ones that led the night children out of the dark corners of the city. A low growl escaped his lips as Raphael picked up the scent of the werewolves drawing near. Out of one corner of a street, a small gathering of shadowhunters had emerged. The Lightwood siblings, Clary and Jocelyn, Lydia and a few others that Simon didn’t know. Magnus was with them. The warlock gave Simon a knowing look and he knew what his mission was. They didn’t have to go far to find Jace, Valentine, and the rogue shadow hunters. Simon’s heart dropped as he had a moment of de Ja Vu. The entire setting was so familiar. The abandoned church. The demons coming out of all corners and the fight. Simon’s heart sank when Clary was knocked to the floor by Valentine, he himself was busy fighting a shadow hunter to run to her. She looked so small and fragile, like a glass doll his sister once owned. He knew it would be Raphael that would take the seraph blade to the shoulder. “Raphael” he screamed and the moment went by painfully slowly. Valentine fled while Raphael still pined to the floor. Agonizing screams escaping his pale plum lips. A cruel bitter laugh echoed through Simon’s head. Her bright red lips and porcelain white skin glowing under the full moon lighting, the red dress she wore and her black hair making her stand out. Camille. She had Raphael held by the throat. She flashed Simon a bright smile. She had warned him that she would have her revenge. By the time the rogue shadow hunters neck was snapped and his body fell with a thud on the concrete floor,Camille was gone. “Lilly” Simon grabbed the girl by her shoulder, dragging her body away from her fallen victim. “Camille’s got Raphael” was all he needed to say, the clan had assembled and left the remainder of the fight to the shadow hunters. Magnus had abandon his boyfriend in search of his oldest friend. They found Camille and Raphael rather quickly. Warlock tracking was definitely strong. With a wood stake in hand and a wicked smirk, Camille greeted her old lover, the clan she previously ruled and her fledgling. She knew she was vastly outnumbered but she knew they wouldn’t attack as her hand gracefully glides along the area where Raphael’s heart is. It was her freedom for Raphael’s. Magnus had gotten the contract with a quick flick of his wrist. Simon’s blood dripped from his hand as he signed. Camille was a lot of foul things but she had held up her part of the deal. She had dropped the steak and was gone with the wind. Her devilish laugh and a promise to take back what is hers lingered in the crumbling building. Simon scooped Raphael’s body in his arms. Raphael was unconscious but very much alive. Magnus could still feel his energy. The first break of orange beams flittered through the darkness in the distance, the other vampires were walking through the portal that Magnus had opened. Simon pressed a kiss to Raphael’s forehead, murmuring reassuring words. Magnus smiled at him, a grateful smile. “You did it Simon” the warlock said before the fledgling walked into the portal “you changed your faith”. “It’s not over for us, Camille is free, we have nothing on her now” he sighed sadly. Magnus makes a tutting noise and shook his head disapprovingly. “The paper is not real Simon, you think I’d go through all the trouble of sending you back in time for what? so Camille can still walk free, it will turn blank before the sun sets again”. “Magnus you’re awe-” “Awesome? I am the high warlock of Brooklyn” Magnus was smiling as he gently pushes Simon in to the portal. Lilly had a glass of blood in her hand when Simon stepped out of the portal. Simon smile gratefully and lays Raphael’s body on the gold couch. He lifted Raphael’s head on his lap and tipped the glass to his lip. Raphael weakly drank from the glass. His eyes fluttered and Simon gently squeezed his hand. “It’s going to be okay Raph” and Simon was sure that they would be okay, even if the world around crash and burned, as long as Simon Lewis had Raphael Santiago, and Raphael Santiago had Simon Lewis, they would walk among the rumbles hand in hand and everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sadly the last chapter of this fic. It is honestly one of my favorite work and I'd like to thank everyone for their kudos and comments. You can always message me on tumble @sadlyamundane. Feel free to leave prompts or whatever.


End file.
